War of the Clans
by InfiniteAnimeHolic
Summary: AU.For some unknown reasons, cats has always been despised in the human society. Kanda and Allen are cats who hates, and fears humans. But when Allen is injured and the only way to live in safety is to get the help of a part human, part cat clan, leaves Kanda with no choice but to become part human along with Allen. But here's the catch, that clan is at war. Longer summary inside.


InfiniteAnimeHolic presents,

A D-Gray-man fanfiction.

Enjoy.

Summary: some unknown reasons, cats has always been despised in the human society. And when you are two lone cats known as Kanda and Allen living in the cruel society, you tend to shy away from humans . But when Allen is injured and the only way to live in safety is to get the help of a part human, part cat clan, leaves Kanda with no choice but to become part human along with Allen. But here's the catch, that clan is at war. "Exorcists? Scientists? Nurses?" Allen asked, his eyes wide. Then it became bigger as he registered the next sentence,

"_What do you mean becoming part human?!"_

* * *

It was snowing. People walked past each other, anxiously wanting to get home and away from this bitter cold. Far away in a dark alley, a silhouette of two cats was seen. The ebony cat was nudging the white cat lying on the floor unmoving frantically.

"Allen..! Allen!" The ebony cat was heard saying. The now identified as Allen was covered in blood, the cause being its left arm, which was burnt. Its eyes were also closed, a jagged scar running down its left eye with a pentagon on top. The ebony cat was also hurt, its chest cut into an unknown *scar, but it did not seem to care.

Allen's ear twitched a little. He whimpered and cracked opened his right eye and said in a raspy voice, "Y...Yuu..." he managed to say, "It hurts..." he mewed softly.

The cat- Yuu lied down beside Allen and nudged him to stay awake, "its okay Allen... I'm here, just stay awake okay?"

Allen nodded and weakly snuggled Yuu, "I-I'll try..." his eyes started sliding close, "B-but it's so hard... so hard... to stay awake..." Allen's eyes slid close and his head fell against Yuu and he became limp.

Yuu's eyes widened and he desperately called the other cat's name, trying to get it to wake up, but no avail. His ear picked up footsteps coming towards them, and he instinctively stood in front of his fallen comrade and glared at the other cats coming towards him.

The leader of the cats was a weirdly coloured red cat with an eye patch over its eye. He approached the glaring cat carefully and slowly.

"What do you want?" Yuu hissed, stepping closer to the red cat threateningly.

The red cat stepped back a little, "Hey, I just wanted to help. We," he used his head to gesture at the green cat, which had pretty long fur, and the brown cat which looked like he was blind and had headphones, "Are from a clan and we wanted to help you, seeing as you have a injured friend there."

Yuu narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think I can trust you?" He challenged, not trusting this guy. He wanted to help Allen, but he had to make sure these cats can be trusted.

The red cat sighed, "You can trust us, we want to help you, or we would have overpowered you a long time ago. Or do you want your friend to die?" he asked.

Yuu looked at Allen; the white cat looked like he was in a lot of pain. He looked back at Lavi and said, "Fine. But no tricks or I'll make sure you never wished to have found us."

The cat grinned, "Sure. Call me Lavi." He said, and told his comrades help him carry Allen.

* * *

Lavi and the other cats led Yuu to a huge place, much to his surprise. Yuu blinked, shocked at how big the place was. "How did you get such a big place? I though the humans would have confiscated it by now." He finally asked.

Lavi smirked, "Ah, but you don't know us well, you'll know later." He said, and continued to walk, and soon reached a huge gate that had a weird face guarding it. The gatekeeper glared at the ebony cat, but Lavi intervened by saying, "Ah it's okay, he's with us."

The gate opened and Yuu walked beside the unconscious Allen, glancing at him worriedly. "Hurry it up baka," he addressed Lavi, "I don't want to delay treatment for Allen anymore." He said urgently, tail twitching with irritation.

Lavi nodded, "I know. We're reaching." He pushed opened a door with a push with his nose and Yuu smelled the strong smell of medicine and the same smell in hospitals. His nose twitched at the strong smell- Yuu did not like the smell. "This is the infirmary." Lavi said, "That's the head nurse." He said, watching Yuu carefully for his reaction.

Yuu jumped a little, the head nurse was a human! He stepped back a little, and noticed the extra appendages at her head, they were cat ears. "What the- why is a human here?" he asked Lavi.

"She's not human, well not entirely human, but she's also a cat. We'll explain later okay? Right now that little fella needs treatment. And you do too." Lavi said firmly. Yuu reluctantly let the head nurse carry Allen away from him and place him on a bed.

"I don't need treatment." Yuu hissed when another nurse tried to carry him. The nurse started to protest but Lavi shook his head. He jumped onto a table and watched as the head nurse helped Allen.

"His arm is badly burnt, I'm not sure if the white fur can grow back at that arm anymore; it might remain at this colour." She informed him, letting him see the blood red arm, "He needs blood transfusion, as he lost too much blood on the way here." She said to herself, telling the other nurse to bring her the suitable blood.

Lavi jumped onto the table next to him, "He'll be fine. Could you come with me to visit our chief? You wanted explanations too right?" He asked.

Yuu glared at Lavi, but nodded. He jumped off the table after giving Allen one last look and followed Lavi to another room. He looked at the cat at the table sleeping when he entered. The cat was purple in colour; an odd colour for a cat, but purple nonetheless.

Lavi sighed and nudged the cat, "Supervisor~ Hey supervisor!" he shouted in its ear, when he got no response, Lavi rolled his eye and whispered loud enough for Yuu's ear to pick up, "Lenalee's getting married!"

Whoever this Lenalee is must be pretty damn important to that idiot; Yuu mused as the cat jumped up and screeched, "LENALEEEEEE! WHYYYY! Don't marry that slimy octopus!" He glared at Lavi, who blinked innocently, "DID YOU MARRY HER? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Lavi jumped back, "Hey supervisor! There's someone I want you to meet!" he yelled, and the cat stopped in its attack, "I found him and his friend in an alley and bought them back."

The cat sat back down calmly, "Well why didn't you tell me then?" He said, looking at Yuu and ignoring Lavi, "Hi there, I'm Komui and I'm in charge of this clan. How may I help you?"

Yuu glared at him, "Well, explanations. What the hell is this place? I never known cats could have such a big place where humans could notice it easily, and why are there part cat and part humans in the infirmary?" He demanded.

Komui hummed in response, "Well, we're an organisation, and we do experiments on cats in an attempt to transform them into humans, and other humans ignored us because we were given a permission by the government to run this place, and the part cat part human you saw, is actually a cat, and all of us here can transform into humans."

Yuu blinked at the information, he was shocked, but he did not show it. "Then how did that happen anyway? Who started all of this? A human? Since I know a cat wouldn't be able to do these things."

Komui smiled, "Ahh, smart question. I did. I am actually a human, and I created the perfect machine to alter the cats and humans DNA so they can be able to transform to any of this two forms. I wanted to help the cats, since many of them are homeless, and I wanted them to have a home, though it was not possible since the government forbidden it unless I do some kind of test, so I suggested this experiment and so they agreed, and the cats living here would not be harmed."

Yuu tched, "It isn't possible for you to have a safe place where we can live safely. There is no such place in the fucking world." He cursed, glaring at Komui, "This is stupid."

Lavi's eye softened, this cat has definitely seen too much of the world's harsh society to believe that there was a place they could call home and live safely in. "But there is, this place. All of us can live safely in here and they would not be harmed." He said, "All of us who live here are very happy and can call this place home."

Yuu glared, "There is no home. Not for me and Allen." He looked away angrily.

Komui looked at Yuu, "You can live here," He said. Yuu looked at him, surprised, "Just accept our tests and let us turn you into part human, and you can stay here."

Yuu hissed angrily, "I don't want to be a filthy human!" He snapped.

Lavi suddenly said, "That way you and your friend would not be hurt anymore, you don't want your friend to get hurt next time right? He almost died this time, and do you want that to happen to him next time?" He asked, his eye looking at him determinedly.

Yuu sighed, for Allen then. He nodded and said, "Fine, We'll go through your tests and agree to stay here. But I wish to ask Allen for his opinion first when he wakes up. Until then, I want to know what the hell you do when you live here."

Komui smiled, "We train and fight our rival clan, the NOAHs, and we steal food."

-Line skip-

"Let me explain the different ranks to you in our clan." Komui said, "We have the nurses, the scientists, finders and the exorcists." He said, "The nurses' job is to heal, as you have seen, and the scientists' job is to research and maintain the machine I have created so it does not go wrong, and the finders are spies we send out to keep a lookout for our rival. And finally, the exorcists. We have a guardian in out clan, her name is Hevalaska, and she keeps and protects our weapons which are called innocence, which can take the form that best suits the user. I created those weapons myself!" He said proudly, "The only cats who can be exorcists are those who can wield the weapons I created, since I made a little mistake when I created them, and only a few selected can obtain it."

Lavi grinned and continued, "But one day our clumsy supervisor lost almost all the pieces of innocence and now we have to go around the world to collect it back before our rival clan gets it. We also use the weapons to fight the NOAHs clan."

Yuu humphed, "Is the NOAHs clan so damn powerful that we need weapons?"

Lavi nodded grimly, "They are genetically modified cats that can transform into humans like us, but much much more powerful. They also recently created things called akumas which are failed experiments but can evolve, the most being a level three. Thus we are no match for them unless we have our weapons."

Komui smiled cheerfully, "Now, may we know your name?"

Yuu smirked, "I'm Kanda, Kanda Yuu. But call me Yuu and your dead." (From now on I'll write Kanda instead of Yuu since its much more natural that way, cause I did not reveal his last name till now so...^.^)

Lavi smirked back, "I like Yuu better, so I'll call you Yuu-chan~!" He said, and was scratched in the face by Kanda. "Ahh no! My beautiful faceeeee!"

Kanda tched, "I warned you."

The door opened and they turned to see a nurse smiling at them. She looked at Kanda and said, "Your friend is awake."

* * *

There was a huge commotion when they neared the infirmary. Kanda quickly ran in and pushed open the door, and saw Allen shaking in a corner with a lot of nurses surrounding him. He heard one nurse say, "Calm down! It's okay..."

Kanda pushed aside all the nurses and jumped in front of Allen, "Can't you see you're scaring him by crowding here? Scram!" He hissed, raising his fur in warning.

The head nurse shooed them away by glaring at them then nodded at Kanda before walking away.

Kanda turned to look at Allen. "Allen?"He said softly, "it's okay, I'm here."

Allen trembled, "No... Go away!" He whimpered. Kanda could see tears running down his face.

Kanda nudged Allen gently, "Hey beansprout, it's me, Kanda, Yuu! Remember?" He said, licking Allen.

Allen sniffed and looked at Kanda, as if he just realised he was there. Allen immediately glomped Kanda, snuggling him. "Yuu!" He cried, "I thought I was alone... W-what happened?"

Lavi gaped as Kanda displayed a kindness he didn't know existed. He stared at the little white cat that Kanda was so worried over. "So cute..."He thought to himself, "No wonder Yuu-chan wants to protect him so much."

Kanda explained to Allen what happened. "Does your arm hurt?" He asked worriedly when Allen winced and lifted his left arm up a little to avoid putting weight on it.

Allen shook his head and smiled at Kanda, "Nu uh! I'm fine!" He caught Lavi staring at him and smiled, "Are you the one who found us and saved me?"

Lavi blinked at Allen's smile and almost forgot to reply, "Huh? Oh yeah!" He stuttered, "Such a beautiful smile..." He thought.

Allen padded up to him and rubbed against his face, "Thanks a lot then!" He exclaimed. Kanda growled possessively and glared at Lavi.

Lavi blushed a little though it wasn't seen and said, "Well you get some rest then beansprout~"

Allen pouted and glared at Kanda, "Why did you tell him that? My name's Allen!" He said, annoyed.

Kanda tched, annoyed too, "I didn't tell him, he must have picked it up when I called you that."

Allen, sensing that Kanda was grumpy and annoyed, licked his face and said, "Aww, don't be mad Yuu!" He snuggled him, causing Kanda to growl in annoyance.

Kanda then sighed, picked Allen up by the scruff- yes, he was _that_ small, and dropped him back gently on the comfortable bed, and ordered, "Sleep, beansprout." He rolled his eyes when Allen protested and added, "it does not mean that you're out of danger if you're awake, you idiot."

Allen pouted, and retorted, sleep laced in his voice, "I'm not sleepy..." even as he said that, he curled on the bed and wrapped his tail around his little body.

Kanda smiled a little as he watched, and he pulled a blanket over Allen.

"Hey Yuu?" he heard him ask

"Hmm?"

"..." he heard Allen mutter something.

"What is it? Speak up beansprout."

"...Why is the nurse human?" Allen answered, staring up at Kanda sleepily, a confused look on his face.

"Ah." Was all he answered.

"Here we go again..." Lavi sighed and muttered to himself, a sweatdrop on his face, dreading the long explanation he was going to give again.

* * *

-Owari-

A/N:Yes, I am not dead, but no, I am not going to update Neko Ellen... for now. The only reason why you're hearing from me is because I had this story sitting in my word document for a very long time now... and all I needed to do was to type it up a bit more, and it will be ready for posting xD School life had been very busy, so yeah. This story might be continued if there are popular demand for it~ But if not, then please enjoy this oneshot.. for now. xD It's not as nice as I think it is, but I wanted to post it since it was rotting in my word documents. ^^

*scar - similar to the one on Kanda's chest. The lotus tattoo.


End file.
